


Regret

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drabble, M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's got a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

When they loaded the cargo, Simon had looked at the biohazard stickers and asked, "Do you know what's in these?"

Mal had said, "Ain't in the business of askin' questions."

When the steel drums had begun to leak in every color of the rainbow, Simon had said, "I don't think this was a good idea."

Mal had said, "Ain't payin' you to think, Doctor."

"You're not paying me at all."

(River had said, "Cognitive functions compromised," but nobody noticed.)

When Jayne started talking to his guns, that was normal. When Kaylee started talking to Jayne's guns, that was a problem.

Now Simon doesn't know how long it's been since he saw Kaylee, the others; he thinks the rattle and thump from the galley might be Jayne, but he's not sure what it means. He was trying to space the cargo before the colors climbing the edges of his vision got any worse, but he didn't make it that far.

"You're going to regret this when you recover," Simon gasps against the grille of the floor.

Mal nuzzles the back of Simon's neck, grip tightening. "So're you."


End file.
